


Honoka's Strange Journey

by Timegal25



Series: Timegal25's Solo Works [14]
Category: Alicesoft, Love Live! School Idol Project, Rance - Fandom, Sengoku Rance
Genre: Crossover, Cult Series, Sengoku period, Time Travel, little known series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 17:20:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,203
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12988788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timegal25/pseuds/Timegal25
Summary: Honoka is sent back in time to another period, and the rest of Muse tries to get her back.





	Honoka's Strange Journey

**Author's Note:**

> I had this stupid little idea in my head, and I just needed to get it out. I had other ideas for other stories, but this one took precedent. God, I wonder how many people are gonna get this.

The members of Muse stood, shocked and silent. The event that had just occurred in front of them was something that couldn't be believed.   
  
"Honoka's gone!" Kotori finally shouted, breaking the silence. The leader of the group had been enveloped in a white flash of light, and just like that she was gone, only a few wisps of smoke in her place.   
  
"B-but how did.....where could she have..." Umi was muttering to herself. She felt the color drain from her face. The thoughts that one of her best friends could now very well be dead made her want to faint. Time itself seemed to stop for her, but in reality, it had probably stopped for the others as well.   
  
"N-Nico, is that some kind of idol technique you haven't told us about yet, nyaa?" Rin asked, looking at the third year. No one really knew how to really comprehend what had happened and what was currently going on.   
  
"D-d-don't blame me for this! Exploding isn't something idols do! And if it was, I already would've told you all!" Nico said, clinging to Maki's arm as if she was a child scared of thunder and lightning.   
  
"M-maybe she's still in the school! We should look for her!" Maki said, blushing as Nico held onto her for comfort and emotional support.   
  
"Right....Everyone scour the school! Try your best to remain calm and not cause too much of a fuss about it, we don't need everyone worrying." Eli said, trying her best to remain calm and in control.  Everyone nervously nodded, before running out of the room. Nozomi stood and looked at the spot where the brown haired girl had last stood. "...Do you know what this is? Please don't tell me you do..." Eli said, as the purple haired girl stood up and looked over at her.   
  
"...I wish I could say that. But...I think I know what happened, and I think I know where she is. We need to get to the shrine, I'll explain on the way." Nozomi said, grabbing her blonde girlfriend by the hand and running out.   
  
\------------  
  
Honoka Kosaka opened her eyes, and looked around. She remembered that she had been talking with the rest of the members in her idol group about what their next plans were going to be, and that all of a sudden she was covered in white light. Now, she didn't know where she was.  She seemed to be out in the middle of a forest. "Huh..." She said to herself, as she slowly began to walk around. The trees were rather thick, but there was still enough room for walking.    
  
After what felt like a life time of walking, she finally came to a clearing. There was a bridge that seemed to lead to a small...kingdom? She didn't really know the word to describe it. She took a few steps towards when all of a sudden.   
  
"Gahaha! That must be the reinforcements!" A voice said, as two figures walked out and looked around. "Eh? Where's the reinforcements?!" A man said, looking at the school idol. He was dressed rather....extravagantly. He was in armor, but under that, just about everything he wore was green. Even his cape was green. He also had a cape. He looked down at the woman next to him. A rather cute and small little thing with bubblegum pink hair. "Sill, I told you to write for reinforcements! Not a cute girl! I mean, they're always welcome, but I wanted reinforcements!" The man said, boping her on the head. Honoka could make out that he seemed to have pointed teeth, almost like a shark's.   
  
"I-I did! I wrote down exactly what you said as always...." Sill said, looking down. "P-Perhaps it was sent to the wrong person?" She suggested, then looking up at Honoka.   
  
"Letter?"  Honoka asked, looking at the two. "Um...excuse me, but where am I?" She asked, nervously smiling. "And, who are you?"    
  
"I'm Rance, Super King, and secret ruler of Japan. This is my slave, Sill." The man said, smiling at Honkers. "You're in Owari. This territory is controlled by Nobunaga, but really I'm the ruler of it. You here to join me, or is this some kind of shitty ambush?"   
  
"W-wait, she's your slave?! T-that's not right!" Honoka said, looking at the woman. Compared to his size, she looked like a child.   
  
"I bought her fair and square, I can call her and do with her whatever I want!" Rance said, smirking.   
  
"It's not as bad as it sounds...Rance cares for me, and takes good care of me!" Sill said, only to be bonked on the head again by Rance.   
  
"Shut up." Rance said, looking down at his slave. "Anyways, what's your name." He asked the school idol.   
  
"I'm Honoka Kosaka, founding member of Muse!" Honoka said, trying to be positive despite what she was seeing.   
  
"Eh? The hells Muse? That a territory I haven't gotten to yet? If so, I'll take you now!" The super king said, grabbing the school idol and beginning to head back in with her.   
  
"W-wait! I'm not a territory! I'm a school idol!" Honoka said, trying to get out of his grasp.   
  
"Rance! Ambushers"  Sill shouted as three men with swords came from out of the forest. He turned his head and let go of Honoka.   
  
"Hey, idol girl. You know how to fight?" Rance asked the strange girl.   
  
"I know how to use a sword!" Honoka proclaimed, as she was given a blade. Rance then pulled out his own sword. One that had a pair of eyes on it.   
  
The two charged the ambushers, taking them down rather easily. Honoka was surprised that using a sharp blade on another human being wasn't as bad as she thought. It was just like using a wooden sword...only with more hurting! She was also somewhat...impressed with how the super king attacked. Though...he needed better names for his moves.   
  
"Raaance Attack!" He called out, before bringing his sword down on one of the attackers. After everything was done, and the attackers were defeated, he looked at Honoka and smiled. "I like you. You're cute, and you can fight. I like girls that can do that. You'll be a great commander of some troops."   
  
"C-commander? I really need to get back home..." Honoka said, looking down.   
  
"Eh? You come here, yet you said you need to get home. You're weird, but still effective. We'll get you a good outfit, and you'll help me take over territories. I'll help you find a way to wherever your home is when I feel like it." Rance said, smiling as he headed back in. He wanted to use his hyper weapon on her...but, he was saving that for someone else right now, so she could wait.   
  
"Um, just help us for a bit, and we'll help you get home soon!" Sill said, before she ran after Rance.    
  
Honoka looked around her for just a bit, hoping that her friends were safe. She just hoped that things wouldn't get too chaotic for her. She took her new sword and walked after them, ready to begin her (hopefully) temporary new life. 

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so...there's a bit of explanation needed. Sengoku Rance is a turn based strategy game made by Alicesoft. It's getting an official translation that's set to come out next year, and it's part of the Rance series, a series that has gone on for almost 30 years, rivaling Final Fantasy in terms of age and even quality. Now, why haven't you heard of it? Well...It's also one of the longest running H-games in the world. Yes, there is tons of fucking and sex in it. Now, I got into this series by a good internet friend. I was really hesitant at first...as the stuff they showed me, and all that really kind of turned it off. Even my first few play sessions weren't the best. Then...I gave it another shot, and...I actually am enjoying the game. It's a series that's written by a bunch of friends who are dorks that like history and also anime. The sex scenes in the game are actually a very small part of it, and the main focus is about taking other territories in turn based battles. It's fun, and I enjoy playing it. Now..why did I write this? Well, the friend that got me into the game also created mods for it that mostly added in characters from other parts of the series....but one of the characters they added was Honoka. I wrote this as to explain why. If you want to try the game, let me know and I'll send it to you in the comments. Best to do it there as to keep it from being taken down. 
> 
> And here's the link for my friend's mod:  
> https://mega.nz/#!UQwRkJBY!O4byY9SaQA5dJyECtZzJ1gP0uhRNcpo2gEYivoz-Z34
> 
> Just replace the matching files in the game with the one's in the mod folder. Also, Cntrl is used to fast forward through text. Use that to get through the fucking. 
> 
> Also, if you wanna see gameplay first, here you go: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ORxgOEFy20c
> 
> Friend who got me into this series...and Love Live..and Jojo...and probably a few other series channel: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCl5yU00q_QFBAvZQ6BXJNBQ


End file.
